


stop, drop, and roll (into my heart)

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M, busan boys as firefighters wow, take it with a grain of salt, this is supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: Seongwoo gets stuck in an elevator; Minhyun comes to get him out.And maybe get a date, while he's at it.





	stop, drop, and roll (into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> for the subs :')
> 
> *not edited

The day had started out fine enough. Seongwoo had been called into the precinct despite it being his day off because they had gotten a new lead on a case that he’s the primary for. The new lead had led them to a company that was infamous for being accused of corruption (but managed to get away with it every time with said corrupted influences).

After a wild-goose chase around the city, Seongwoo and his team finally managed to track down the suspect, who was hiding out in an abandoned building in the outskirts of Seoul, only to find out that the hideout is empty of any human beings.

“Well, that was a bust,” Jihoon grumbles as they board the elevator.

“Maybe he’ll come back later,” Jaehwan muses. “We should do stake-out for a bit just in case.”

Sungwoon shrugs. “At least we know he’s an employee at Swing Inc. now. Maybe this will give us an opportunity to uncover all the shit that they do.”

Seongwoo cracks a grin at that. Practically every detective and police officer had a personal grudge against Swing for constantly getting away with all the corrupted shit that they did and made it his or her personal mission to get dirt on the company to bring them down.

“Ugh. I’m not looking forward to going back to the precinct and reporting to Captain.” Jaehwan groans and stretches, watching the numbers on the elevator slowly countdown to ground floor.

“I call not it,” Sungwoon says flatly while watching the numbers go down as well. “Ong should do it since he’s primary.”

“I second that,” Jihoon chimes at the same time Seongwoo hisses, “What kind of logic is that?”

“Maybe we should have a race,” Jaehwan suggests. “Last one to get to the precinct has to report to Captain.”

“Remember the last time we had a race?” Seongwoo immediately vetoes the idea. “Captain unofficially benched us for a _month_.”

“I still have nightmares of the paperwork,” Jihoon agrees solemnly. “Anyways, didn’t Captain tell us _all_ to report to him after?”

Before Sungwoon can reply, the elevator shakes violently before stopping, and the lights go out. Seongwoo freezes, wondering if it was a malfunction or if the suspect had cut the lines on purpose, but immediately throws that thought out. The profile had stated that the suspect is physically able, but not very smart.

“What the fuck?” Jihoon asks when the lights flicker back on. “Did it stop working?”

Seongwoo doesn’t want to believe it. “Is this real life?”

Jaehwan curses loudly and slams the emergency button on the elevator. “Wait, fuck, isn’t this building abandoned? Does anyone have cell service?”

“Emergency calls should go through.” Sungwoon is already dialing 119 to call the fire department. “Hello? My name is Ha Sungwoon and I’m a detective at SMPD. There are currently four detectives stuck in an elevator at the abandoned building.” He gives the fire department the address before hanging up with a sigh, and Jaehwan gives him a pat on the back.

“Someone should inform the Captain that we’re going to be late.” Seongwoo glances down at his watch. “Do you think text messages will go through?”

“Are you an idiot,” Jihoon deadpans. “There’s no service here, hyung.”

Seongwoo takes out his phone to confirm that he did not, in fact, have any service. “Well, damn.”

“Guess we’re stuck here until the fire department gets here,” Jaehwan sighs and plops down on the floor. “Can I take a nap.”

“We’ll leave you here to suffer.” Jihoon sniffs as he takes a seat next to Jaehwan. “Man, this entire day is a bust.”

Seongwoo sighs and they all sit around to wait for their rescue to come. Around ten minutes later, Seongwoo hears the sirens from the distance and stands up. When Jihoon stretches his hand out with a bratty, “Help me up,” Seongwoo slaps his hand away with a snicker.

“Hello?” Someone taps on the elevator door. “Anyone here?”

“Yes!” Sungwoon taps the elevator back to let the responders know that they’re in there. “There are four of us in here,” Sungwoon says before the responder could ask. “And no medical injuries.”

Seongwoo frowns as the responder continues to ask Sungwoon questions as they work on getting the elevator open. He recognizes that voice.

When the elevator opens, Seongwoo’s face immediately falls at the sight of Hwang Minhyun staring down at him surprise with Daniel and Woojin grinning at them from behind him.

“Well.” Minhyun’s lips curls up in an amused smile. “This is certainly a pleasant surprise.”

“Fuck me,” says Seongwoo as he stares at the ceiling in irritation.

“If you really want me to.” Minhyun grins at him. “We can talk about that after we get you out of the elevator.”

Seongwoo’s jaw drops as Jihoon bursts out into loud snickers. Jaehwan cackles and Sungwoon turns and gives Seongwoo a teasing, suggestive look.

“Fuck you,” Seongwoo gripes.

Minhyun’s grin widens. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you instead?”

Maybe Seongwoo should work on choosing his words more carefully, he thinks to himself. There’s a flood of regret that washes over Seongwoo, starting with the moment he woke up that morning.

“So,” there is a smug expression on Minhyun’s face as he looks down at Seongwoo, and Seongwoo wants nothing more than to wipe that expression off his face. “How would you like to be carried out, Mr. Ong?”

“I don’t need your help,” Seongwoo hisses. As if he would ever admit he needs help from Hwang Minhyun. Maybe over his dead body.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “How are you going to get out, then, idiot hyung?” Jihoon is right, of course. As much as Seongwoo doesn’t want to admit it, Jihoon is usually right. Although the elevator hadn’t dropped so much that it would be impossible for one to climb out, Seongwoo isn’t exactly known for his physical prowess.

In fact, Seongwoo is notorious for never hitting up the gym; opting to stay in shape by chasing after criminals and (very rarely) going for a light jog at the park near his apartment.

“He’s right, you know.” Minhyun sounds far too amused for someone who is supposed to be rescuing people who are trapped in an elevator. Seongwoo doesn’t notice Jihoon and Jaehwan being carried out by Woojin and Daniel because he is too busy glaring Minhyun. It is only when Jaehwan comments from his spot next to Daniel that he notices he and Sungwoon are still in the elevator.

“I can’t tell if Seongwoo hyung wants to kill Minhyun hyung or really kill him.”

“When did you guys get out?” Seongwoo stares up at Jaehwan and Jihoon in confusion.

Jihoon smirks. “Woojinnie and Daniel hyung got us out while you were too busy staring at Minhyun hyung.”

Minhyun chuckles and crouches down, giving Seongwoo a wicked grin. “So, you ready now? How do you want me to carry you?”

“I’d rather die,” Seongwoo deadpans. “I don’t need your help.”

“Then move.” Sungwoon hisses and pushes Seongwoo out of the way. “Let me get out first. I’m sick of breathing this elevator air.”

Daniel and Woojin laughs and helps Sungwoon out of the elevator, making sure that he doesn’t have any injuries before telling him to go stand with Jaehwan and Jihoon.

“You’re the last one.” Minhyun tilts his head and gives Seongwoo a teasing, questioning look. “Are you ready now?”

Seongwoo wonders what he did wrong in his past life to have the misfortune of knowing Hwang Minhyun.

“We’ll see you at the office tomorrow, hyung.” Jaehwan waves when Seongwoo still refuses to be helped by Minhyun. He knows he’s acting like a child, but he doesn’t care.

“You know,” Jihoon comments. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you just wanted some alone time with Minhyun hyung.”

“Shut your mouth, Park Jihoon,” Seongwoo snaps, and Minhyun laughs.

“Aw, Seongwoo,” Minhyun teases. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“Choke,” Seongwoo says.

“We can talk about our kinks later,” Minhyun promises Seongwoo with a grin. “But for now, let’s get you out of the elevator.”

Minhyun reaches down to help Seongwoo climb up when the elevator shakes and drops a couple of inches, and Seongwoo loses his balance and tumbles onto the floor.

Jihoon and Jaehwan shout out in alarm while Sungwoon races forward only to be stopped by Daniel. Woojin is next to Minhyun in less than a second, and the latter has a serious expression as he gets ready to help Seongwoo out.

“Okay, enough joking.” Minhyun jumps down into the elevator and helps Seongwoo stand. “Let’s get you out of here before the cable gives out. What in the world made you guys think it would be a good idea to take the elevator in a building that’s been abandoned for over three months?”

“Uh, hyung. Less nagging, more rescuing,” Woojin pipes in, looking at the elevator warily. “You can scold him _after_ we get him out.”

Minhyun sighs and tells Seongwoo to grab onto Woojin’s hand, hoisting up from the bottom. Within a few seconds, Seongwoo is out of the elevator with Minhyun climbing up after him.

“Well, there’s that,” Minhyun says as he wipes his hand of the dirt. “So, remind me again why you four thought it’d be a good idea to use the elevator?”

Seongwoo doesn’t have a response for that; he’s too busy thinking about how easily Minhyun had lifted him up so that he could get out of the elevator. Damn, did Minhyun know about Seongwoo’s “almost non-existent but definitely still there” strength kink?

“We’re idiots who didn’t want to walk because we’re lazy,” Jihoon answers when it’s clear that Seongwoo is still trying to recover from, well, _Minhyun_.

“I don’t have a strength kink,” Seongwoo accidentally says out loud. Everyone in the hallway pauses and stares at the detective in varying degrees of worry and amusement. “I don’t.”

“Good for you, hyung.” Jaehwan gives him a weird look. “But we didn’t ask. Nor do we really care. You can talk about all your kinks with Minhyun hyung when we’re not here, please.”

“Can we get out of here? I’m sick of these grey walls surrounding my existence,” Sungwoon says flatly.

They turn to head to the stairs when Minhyun nudges Seongwoo, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“So.” Seongwoo tries not to get distracted by the teasing lilt in Minhyun’s voice. “About that date…”

“What date,” Seongwoo hisses like a cat that’s on defense. “There is no date.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jaehwan calls from over his shoulder. “Can you two just get over whatever beef you have and fuck already? Seongwoo hyung even gave Minhyun hyung the green light earlier.”

Minhyun chuckles and nudges Seongwoo again. “He’s right, you know. I think I’d rather go on a date first, though, if that’s alright with you?”

Seongwoo thinks he’d rather be stuck in the elevator again than have to deal with this.

“Are you free this Saturday?” Minhyun asks, grinning from ear to ear. “We can watch a movie and maybe grab some dinner and drinks.”

“I’m in the middle of a case,” Seongwoo rejects flatly. “Maybe after,” he adds as an afterthought.

Minhyun lights up at this. “Okay. Let me know when you’re free—”

Before he can finish his sentence, Minhyun is interrupted by the appearance of Seongwoo’s prime suspect. The unsuspecting man is walking down the hallway with his head down, occupied with his phone.

Seongwoo, Jihoon, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon all shout out in surprise and the man looks up and pales at the sight of the four detectives who had been chasing him down.

The man curses and turns around and runs, and the four detectives bolt after him.

“We’ll talk about that date later,” Seongwoo yells over his shoulder. “Call me!”

The three firefighters stare blankly at the disappearing detectives, all of them having varying degrees of pity for how much they probably run around.

“Well,” Minhyun breaks the silence. “Let’s get going, then.”

The three of them head out of the building and are greeted with the sight of Jaehwan sprawled on the ground panting hard while Jihoon looks annoyed that he had chase after the suspect down five flights of stairs. Sungwoon brings the patrol car around and Seongwoo has the suspect pinned on the ground, handcuffing him while reading him his rights.

If the sight of Seongwoo pinning the criminal down and handcuffing turns Minhyun on at all, he doesn’t show it. It’s kind of hot, if Minhyun is honest. He grins when Seongwoo catches him staring and the firefighter winks at the detective, who grimaces in response.

“Come on, let’s go.” Seongwoo drags the suspect up and shoves him into the patrol car. He nods at Jaehwan who gets into the seat next to Sungwoon’s and watches as the drive off. “Let’s go, demon,” Seongwoo calls out to Jihoon who’s still crouched down on the ground.

“Can I drive?” Jihoon sort of resembles an excited puppy, and when Seongwoo tells him “maybe over my dead body,” Minhyun sees the imaginary tail falling in sadness.

Seongwoo gives Minhyun one last look before jumping into the other patrol car and hesitates before giving him a wave and driving off.

“So,” Daniel says. “Do you think you’ll get that date on Saturday, after all?”

Minhyun grins. “I hope so. I’ll call him about it later.”

Woojin has a thoughtful expression on his face as they all board their own vehicle. “Hyung, do you even have Seongwoo hyung’s number?”

Minhyun’s face falls when he realizes that he does not, in fact, have Seongwoo’s number.

“Fuck.”

Daniel and Woojin snicker as Minhyun groans in despair, wondering how the fuck he was going to get in contact with the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
